Reaching for the Stars
by TheHellChild
Summary: To be loved by him is like to reach up and try to touch the stars with your bare hands. Can one mere human girl make a demon lord such as Sesshomaru. Go against all that he believes in to be with her? Rin/Sess
1. Chapter One: Yearning

Title: Reaching for the Stars

By: TheHellChild

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha. (Wish, I did)

(**a/n: **Takes place after chapter 558, of the manga series. Normally, I would rather die than write a Sess/Rin, but after reading some more… I thought. Oh what the hell. This story may contain spoilers…)

Summary: To be loved by him is like to reach up and try to touch the stars with your bare hands. Can one mere human girl make a demon lord such as Sesshomaru. Go against all that he believes in to be with her? Or will he Continue to push her, and his deep feeling for her away? Rin/Sesshomaru.

Chapter One: Yearning

For so long since the death of her family. Who were slaughtered by a group of bandits. She'd yearned for the love and care of a family again, but the dreams had soon became to a reality. The moment she met her lord, who saved her life. On countless times he was proud, emotionless, but on rare occasions showed compassion for others. As soon as the defeat of the evil half-demon, Naraku. She was taken in under the care and custody of Kaede, the old priestess, and sister to Kikyo. For practices proposes on wherever, and whomever she would live with. Wither it was with humans, or with demons. Not only was she in the loving care of the old woman. She was also part of the rather large family of the monk, and demon slayer, and their growing family of now eight children. With having only two twin daughters, and all of the rest being sons. She was also like an aunt to her Lord Sesshomaru's, half-brother and sister-in-law, children as well. Who had only three children. Very much to the dismay of Inuyasha who had surprisingly wanted more children.

But one thing she yearned for now was…

Her lord Sesshomaru….

She has not seen him in so long, it had had been nearly almost three years since she'd last saw him. Which was on her sixteenth birthday where had given her a new, and last kimono. It had the same designs on the kimono as his', but had an embroidered dark blue crescent moon the same moon marking as to the one on his forehead on the back. It was beautiful. It reminded her of her "Lord". The man she had once loved him like a older brother, but now…those feeling had turned, and changed that day of her birthday into loving him for the man that he is. Her lord Sesshomaru the man she yearned to see, to feel his touch, and to hear his deep masculine voice. That filled her with so many unfamiliar emotions that she'd never felt before for anyone other than him.

The sadness of the absences of her lord Sesshomaru was slowly tearing her heart into pieces. There has not been a day since he had not been within her thoughts. There has been many times when she would convince herself to move on, and find other to fill her loses of loosing her lord, but she could not forget the man.

No. The demon she had come to love.

It was hopeless to think that he'd come back for her. To let alone love her for being who she was. A human. A mortal who will be damned to die from old age. She'll die by an enemy he can not fight again. Death will come for her, and take her ageing form, and leave him with nothing, but sadness at her death. The lose of her to not beside him. To live forever without her. For that was his fate as an immoral.

But what was to live life without the joys of love?

Or to have a family of your own?

To watch, and to teach them to grow.

"Why can we not be together? It may not be forever, but my lord… I can not live without you…" she whispered into the darkness of the night. As she steered up at the shinning crescent moon within the night sky. Tears began to fall one by one as the normally did. Every time she would think about him. And where they stood as a couple. She deep down knowing it was all wishful thinking. To think she was worthy of him, a low-born human girl. Would never to be worthy of her lord. Even, if she was a high-born lady, or a princess she would still be unworthy of him.

For he should have not been born a demon, but a god would be more befitting on his behalf, and not just any god but a fertility god. He was untouchable. No woman, wither if she may be human, or demon should have the right to touch him. To feel his cresses upon their skin, his lips touching theirs. To be able to feel him giving them pleasure. She had once felt his lips upon hers just once. The one time where she felt pleasure from her lord. Would also be her last time to feel as such…Which was about three years ago.

The next morning, it was a beautiful morning at that. Which would normally make Rin smile, but she could not regardless if it was her birthday today. She was turning nineteen years old, and was still unmarried. She had no one. No one who would hold her close as she cried, or be there when she was ill. As she walked to the river to gather up water to be boiled for the morning meal. She could hear Miroku, and Sango's two twins coming over to her, and as well as Inuyasha oldest son, Yasha fallowing behind in tow.

"Rin!" The twin both chirped happily. As the both bounced over to her hugging her almost knocking her over in the process. "Is Rin-ie going get married today?" asked, Nana the eldest of the twins said in her cute baby voice. That she dose when the eight year wants to know something that she really isn't suppose to know.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Rin, who had just steered at the twins, and Yasha blankly. She didn't know what the could have meant by her getting married today. To who? And when had she been informed about this? Wasn't it her decision wither if she choice to marry? And to who she wanted to marry? Running back to the hut that she sheared with the old priestess, Kaede. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Bursting into the hut, she looked to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede all sitting near the fire.

"What is the meaning of this? That I'll be getting married today?" she growled out, one thing Rin did not take so well was to be treated such as cattle. To be sold, or given to whoever wanted her.

"Dearest Rin, you have it all wrong." Miroku protested, as she waved his hands dismissively in the air.

"Have it wrong?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, still she didn't believe them, and Inuyasha looked a little too quite as of this moment. He had the face like he wanted to yell something out, but chose not to, which was the best choice for him. Otherwise she'd had Kagome "sit," him back to the dawn of mankind.

"No, enough lying. Rin, ye are the age to find a husband, and it has been too long since your "lord" has returned." Kaede spoke up. In a gentle motherly way. Rin shook her head violently she didn't want to hear it. Her, dearest Sesshomaru would come for her.

She knew it…

No, she had to believe it.

She just had to…

"No! He'll come for me. I know it. He will. And I am ready to live with anything… that my Ses--Milord chooses to be among!" she shouted out, and a little too much at that. This outburst of anger cause Inuyasha to stand up. Walking over to her she saw the…not anger, nor sadness, but pity? She saw him holding pity within his gazing golden eyes. He reached for her so fast, and held her within his brotherly embrace. It was so unlike him, but within the past years. Of having a family of his own unbecoming emotions, and actions began to surfaces on the outside of him. Not only he began to love her. Like a brother loves a beloved little sister.

"Let me go! Let me go! DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!" she yelled out, as tears began to fall. She started to push away from him, but he held her closer to him. They knew, they all knew what she had kept hidden…for so long, her love for Sesshomaru. Was like a cruse…and is.. For she'd never will feel those lips upon hers again. She'll only have to dream of her being at his' side. For he was a star up so high in the heaven's sky. And she was a mere mortal. She relaxed within his brotherly embrace, as she looked at everyone who held the heads in shame, and sadness. She knew…they had all planned.. arrange marriage for her. Despite her being in-love with another.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter Two: Loss

Chapter Two: Loss

By: TheHellChild

Updated: 8/23/08

Rin, who had hoped that her two best friends who were more like family. Would not allow something like this to transpire, but sadly they both agreed with it the whole ideal for her to get married. Kagome who was from the world beyond the well. Agreed with this as well, all in hopes of her to get over the love she felt for, Sesshomaru. To be honest she didn't want to get over him. Her love for him ran deep, so deep that she could never truly not feel anything for him still. Those feeling for someone do not wash away in one night. How could they? When you love someone. To truly love other feelings such as love can not be washed away so easily, or quickly.

To fall in love with a samurai, was it possible? To fall in-love with a man no better than a bandit? She remembered the night the bandits had came and slaughter them all. Her family. The ones she loved so much…

Her mother

Father…

And brothers

All of them dead, all but her.

Still even now, if almost thirteen years has passed, she could still hear the screams of her mother as they rapped her, her brother painful cries as the toured them in-front of their father. The screams of agony, and pain as her father watched his family die. These painful, and unforgotten memories will never leave her. How could they not? They left her mute for a full year, but also those memories, as well as her being a mute were erased when she met him.

Now, as she walk through the forest she let the tears of her sadness shed. _Why, can I not be with him? I love him, I love him, I love my Lord Sesshomaru._ She told herself, as she sobbed. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru why? Why can you not love me?!" She cried out, as if she was speaking to him, but she wasn't. It was silly to think he could hear her cries. He didn't want her. He would never want her.

For she was a human, and he a demon.

--

Hours had gone by and Rin still stayed in the woods. She didn't want to return, but she knew she had to. She could help to wonder, why? Why? Did they wish to bring a samurai in the village. It was insane. And very stupid. Kaede who wish not to be apart of anything had to do with war, is being in a man who killed without compassion, a human man.

"This is ludicrous…How can I accept a man like that? A man who more likely rapped, and killed for sheer pleasure." She said to herself, and then thought she was being rather unfair to the man she had not met yet. As she got up from the log she had been sitting on. She dusted herself off and walked back to the village.

'_Why? Now do I have to marry some creep!? I'll never love him, I know that for curtain! How can you give your heart to someone else when you'd gave your heart away already. This is stupid! I can not, and will not ever love that man!' _Her thoughts screamed, and then she signed to herself, feeling bad now for the fact she is wrongly accusing a man. That she never met before. She knew she had to give him some benefit-of-the-doubt . '_Fine! I'll give him a chance, but it doesn't mean that I'll give him my heart! No, I can not. For it is my Lord Sesshomaru's. Not his'. ' _

After making up her mind about the man and her giving him the benefit-of-the-doubt. She was making her way back to the village when she had heard something moving in the bushes. Alarmed now, she moved to stood her ground. Out hopped a baby rabbit. Rin suddenly felt stupid, and started to laugh at her stupidity. '_Oh, god…why must I be so stupid? This this, and with my own heart?_'She thought miserably to herself, more-so than asking herself. She knew the answer it was because she loved someone who will never return that love back to her. To be honest knowing that… It slowly killed her inside.

"I miss you." sobbing slightly. Making her way back to Kaede's hut. That has been her home for since she was about eight years old. When Sesshomaru had decided it would be best for her to stay with her own kind for a while. "I'm home." she spoke slightly, trying to hide her sadness.

"Welcome back, Rin. Did ye have enough time to think?" Kaede said, in a gentle tone voice. She loved everyone in the village so much, but she was still angry at them for pushing her into getting married. To someone she barely even knew. It was insane, or so she thought. She wasn't no lady, or princess. She wasn't in tiled to any kind of land, or property. So why would they have arranged marriage planed for her? The only reasons she gave Kaede was a small nod, and she turned away without a word. As she made her way down the path. Inuyasha stopped her, and pulled her into a brotherly type of a hug again.

"Rin, you must try not to be so sad. I know this is hard for you, but I think all he wants is for you to be protected and cared for." He spoke silently, as he held her to his chest. "Who? You don't mean…Sesshomaru? Do you? He did not arrange this marriage?!" She cried out, as she pulled away from the brotherly embrace. "Rin." he said, trying to pull her back but Rin just pushed him away, and ran as fast as she could. Sesshomaru…the man, or rather the she loved. Did not want her. So he'd give her to another?

'_Sesshomaru? How could you? How could you possible give me away? You're disregarding me as if I'm not use to you anymore. For almost three years you've not so much breath a word to me, and now….now! You're arranging an marriage agreement my behalf. YOU BASTARD!' _Rin's thoughts scrammed as her heart ached with each step she took. She could not see her eyes were blinded by tears of pain, and sadness. To find out the one person you'd rather spend the rest of your days with does not want you. So, he'd rather give you to another. Is like living without your heart. She felt so numb inside. Trying to hold back the tears of grief. Rin couldn't take it anymore. She felt weak, and uneasy. The next thing she saw was black.

When Rin woke up, It was nearly night fall. She didn't die, she was still alive and well. Not so well as she wanted to be, but she was still breathing. Looking around she notice she was not in the same hut as she sheared with Kaede, or any of her friend's huts. This didn't set well with her at all. "Ah, you're awake." said deep masculine voice, the man stood in the door way. He was rather very handsome. He had long black hair that came down to his shoulders, and deep friendly, but at the same time fierce brown eyes. He came slowly near her with a friendly smile. He had the body built of a warrior, or a farmer. "I thought you'd be out for hours. So, it's so good to see you wide awake." He smiled gently as her, as he brushed the stray hairs out of her face. Rin looked away from him she felt it was wrong. She had the strong urge to kiss the strange man. He reminded her of her lord, but the man was human, and much more friendlier.

She then spoke out before he could say a word. "Who are you?" He smiled at her question and said in that deep handsome voice, "I am called Takeshi."

"Well pleasure to meet you, but I must be getting back. Before my family worries too much about me." She said urgently, as she stood up. Takeshi nodded his head understanding her need to return to her family before they worried too much. "Shall I walk you back?" He asked, but Rin shook her head in disagreement. "I'll be fine" she assured him simply. He nodded his head, and bowed to her. "It was a pleasure meeting you --

"Rin. My name is, Rin." she said, with a warm and friendly smile. That would warm even the greatest evil of man's hearts, and make them weep with all their wrong doings.

"Then it was a pleasure meeting you, Rin." He said, with a smile of his own. She could tell he barely smiled, but when he did he was very handsome. Walking away from the his hut. She felt almost happy, and like every time that man spoke she compeltly forgot about her lord. What was the meaning of this? Was he a demon who was bewitching her heart, and soul? Or was she simply forgetting her Sesshomaru complelty?

(TBC)


End file.
